<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Night by theprincessed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966059">Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed'>theprincessed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>From Day Into Night [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONEWE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Backstage, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:54:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dongmyeong finds Yonghoon backstage after Day 2 of their Studio We: Live #6 concert and, even though it's risky, neither of them can keep their hands to themselves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jin Yonghoon/Son Dongmyeong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>From Day Into Night [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hiya! Ooh, and here's the slightly spicy Day 2 companion piece to Day 1 that's hopefully sexier than the innocence of the first one. I wrote the both of them in the one day, so I've had a nice time exploring lol.</p><p>Hope you enjoy too x</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yonghoon thinks he should be so used to Dongmyeong entering a room that he doesn’t look up from what he’s doing, but he’s alone backstage at Rolling Hall after their second day concert and Dongmyeong arrives without Harin, Hyungu or birthday boy Giwook in tow like Yonghoon expects. Before he can say anything, Dongmyeong closes the door with his back and the lock clicks.</p><p>“Dongmyeong-ah - " he breathes, eyebrows drawing down in confusion, but Dongmyeong crosses the room in strides too big for his natural gait, sweeping the room in a hurry, to grab Yonghoon by the front of his turtleneck, both of them radiating warmth from performing.</p><p>He yanks Yonghoon down into a sudden kiss, lips already opened to devour him whole, helplessly seizing his heart in the process. He’s not sure what’s gotten into Dongmyeong, but he likes it, the rush of adrenaline still giving him that refreshing buzz and his boyfriend’s fierce kiss fanning the flames to make his libido pique with interest.</p><p>Eventually, the angle of his neck held in Dongmyeong’s insistent grip is too much to ignore and Yonghoon strokes his leather covered arms away, gently hushing his noise of protest quiet to cup Dongmyeong’s jaw with both hands and kiss his forehead. </p><p>He can tell Dongmyeong isn’t finished from the premeditated turn of the lock and whilst that affords them privacy and no accidental embarrassment, it doesn’t buy them any time at all. Still, he’s a man who bends to Dongmyeong’s every whim, his love and care enough to keep him coming back for more and saying yes to crazy, risky ideas.</p><p>“Yeah?” he mutters, kissing Dongmyeong’s feverish forehead again.</p><p>Come to think of it, he’s hot to the touch all over and Yonghoon watches in a daze as Dongmyeong nods silently and his hands go to his chest. He falls from the mighty shove, landing sprawled in the chair next to the table Dongmyeong kissed him against and in front of the mirror. They used this room for hair and makeup, so the lighting is good and the view clear when Dongmyeong climbs into his lap. He stares into the mirror at the picture they make, his arms full of restless, horny boy, and feels his dick throb in his own leather pants as his fingers search out the strip of skin bared by Dongmyeong’s cropped leather jacket. He shivers on top of Yonghoon in reaction and he wants more, needing to find what else he can pull out of him as he squirms and takes from Yonghoon what’s always his these days.</p><p>So, he kisses a line from Dongmyeong's ear to the corner of his made up mouth, a sweet contrast to how he lowers his hands to squeeze his ass. “Is this what you want, babe? Come on, use your words.”</p><p>“Shut up,” he hisses and Yonghoon huffs a dark, knowing chuckle before their lips meet again, tumbling deeply into the kiss, kissing their makeup away until he’s hard underneath Dongmyeong’s rocking hips and Dongmyeong’s hands are greedily thumbing at his nipples over his clothes.</p><p>His turtleneck is thin, but his pants are restrictive and Dongmyeong’s even more so, fitted to his body in the best way. Yonghoon has also been eyeing the zipper on Dongmyeong’s jacket, glinting in the light like a temptation, but he likes denying himself sometimes too and buries his sweaty face in Dongmyeong’s neck instead, breathing warm air and loud sighs that turn into more kisses.</p><p>“Please, hyung,” Dongmyeong whines a few minutes later, his thighs tightening against Yonghoon’s as well as the hands in his wild mop of hair.</p><p>Yonghoon bucks against him at that because he hasn’t called him hyung in private since this thing between them started and he growls, stopping just shy of giving him a hickey they can’t explain away by squeezing his hips white-knuckled. “Tell me, what you want, Myeongie,”</p><p>The chair creaks ominously under their combined weight as they find a rhythm to press their bodies and rut together, increasing in pace to create friction. Yonghoon can feel the shape of Dongmyeong now too and he bears down like he wants Yonghoon to fuck him. For a second, he thinks about it before he realises what a bad idea that is and he won’t hurt Dongmyeong for anything, not even for a quickie that he seems to desperately be asking for.</p><p>“Your - <i>oh</i> - ” he gasps, “ - your hand, please,”</p><p>Giving in to the limits of their situation, Yonghoon agrees to at least grant him this and Dongmyeong helps him get his pants open for approximately two seconds before his hands claw into Yonghoon’s shoulders and leave him to figure out the rest. He swallows his fond exasperation at that to pull him from his briefs, watching his cock bob free as Dongmyeong keeps grinding and how his fingers flex against his shaft before they curl properly around him. Dongmyeong sighs shakily at the contact and falls mouth first onto Yonghoon, hiding his moans in the sloppy way he sucks on Yonghoon’s tongue. His kisses are filthy, plush mouth made for more than just singing on his knees like a god, and Yonghoon’s drawn under his spell, jerking him off in his fist whilst his own dick remains neglected. </p><p>It doesn’t mean he can’t thrust against him though and the soft leather-like material is a little more forgiving than denim, allowing them to roll together until Dongmyeong shudders and Yonghoon can tell he’s close.</p><p>He cradles Dongmyeong’s head in his palm to get him to look at him. “Look at you, wanting this so much - you’re so beautiful - so glad I can call you mine - ” Even with his eyes closed, Dongmyeong finds Yonghoon’s thumb to suck on that too and Yonghoon groans too loudly, surrendering. “Oh, fuck! - You’re so sexy, Myeongie - let me see you,”</p><p>He’s able to get the hand not on Dongmyeong’s cock down to yank on his jacket zipper, watching as it opens to reveal golden skin slightly tacky with sweat, hot and lithe and smooth. He leaks precome when Yonghoon trails his his fingers everywhere his eyes are roaming and he tenses above Yonghoon again, struggling to keep his composure as he hurtles towards the edge. This is the power Yonghoon gets off on, the same as having an audience eating out of the palm of his hand during a performance. Reaction feeds him, motivates him, and now he just wants to see Dongmyeong come apart.</p><p>He bites his lip when Dongmyeong moans and urgently paws at Yonghoon’s waistband, kneeling higher to get the room to tug Yonghoon’s pants down and reach in for his dick and sits back on Yonghoon’s thighs when he’s successful, their knuckles knocking as they try to find the harmony between them. Eventually, Yonghoon presses his smile into their next kiss and takes over, stomach swooping as he touches both himself and Dongmyeong at the same time. </p><p>He doesn’t have the biggest hands, but his fingers are dexterous from his instruments and skilled from the many times he’s mapped the route to making Dongmyeong come and he uses that knowledge to his advantage now; shoving his hand down the back of Dongmyeong’s underwear so that he’s trapped between, one hand on his ass and the other on his cock. He rocks back and forth and pushes the hem of Yonghoon’s turtleneck up to expose his lean waist and make a space for what comes next. </p><p>Whilst he squeezes Dongmyeong’s ass and wriggles fingertips behind his balls, Dongmyeong hits back - eyes sultry, lips licked and both of his hands sliding beneath Yonghoon’s clothes to harshly pinch his nipples. The shock makes him and his dick jerk, his hand tightening around Dongmyeong so that they moan in unison as he comes, his abs quivering as he tries to catch his breath.</p><p>Three breaths later, Yonghoon picks Dongmyeong up by his thighs and stands, putting him down on the table and crumpling to his knees. His mouth is on Dongmyeong’s cock before he can utter a word and Yonghoon only hears his name as he sucks him wet. Yonghoon takes great pride in sucking him down, feeling careless and rebellious and throwing caution to the wind now that their two days of concerts are over. He groans at the taste that’s like a promise and Dongmyeong clutches at his hair, messing it up further to the point of pain before he stiffens in body and on Yonghoon’s tongue, releasing like a broken guitar string to flood Yonghoon’s throat. </p><p>He swallows everything, smacking his lips noisily when he pulls away and Dongmyeong kicks his thigh and shoves his shoulder, unimpressed. “You’re crazy.”</p><p>Yonghoon raises his eyebrows. “Me? What about you, lock-the-door-and-fuck-me-ssi, hm?”</p><p>There’s an immense amount of pleasure, almost a second afterglow, at seeing Dongmyeong blush and hide his face in his hands. He looks mildly ridiculous with his cock still out and his jacket unzipped, so Yonghoon tucks him back in even as he laughs, not unkindly. “Can’t believe I did that,” he says, muffled into his hands.</p><p>“No, it was so hot and sexy!” Yonghoon tells him with so much glee.</p><p>Dongmyeong punches his chest but it’s half-hearted and he lets Yonghoon gather him into a hug when they’ve cleaned up as best as they can and they’re both dressed properly. He drops a kiss to Dongmyeong’s hair, loosened by sweat and eager fingers, and holds his boy tight as their world tries to find its equilibrium again. </p><p>Then, something comes to Yonghoon’s mind. “I’m surprised the others didn’t knock the door down trying to find us.”</p><p>There’s a beat of guilty silence. “...I told them not to.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Dongmyeong throws his arms around Yonghoon’s neck. “I didn’t tell them why! Just that I needed to talk to you, vocal to vocal.”</p><p>Yonghoon barks a laugh, head back, and he squeezes Dongmyeong’s waist, so happy that he’s dating such a mischievous little minx. “That was smooth! Dongmyeong-ah, I love you so much. You know that, right?”</p><p>Dongmyeong shakes his head, used to his boyfriend’s effusive declarations, and steps out of Yonghoon’s embrace. “Come on. We’d better find them before Hyungu hyung has a heart attack. I didn’t think we’d be away this long.”</p><p>Yonghoon smirks and licks the corner of his lips, not caring that Dongmyeong ignores him in favour of checking himself in the mirror quickly then heading for the door. He towers above Dongmyeong when he joins him at the door and beams when Dongmyeong turns to kiss his cheek. It says <i>I love you too</i> and Yonghoon’s content to break their bubble and leave the venue so that they can go home and, this time, be with all their members.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, lovelies. Any kudos and comments are greatly appreciated x</p><p><a href="http://www.twitter.com/theprincessed">Twitter</a> &amp; <a href="https://curiouscat.me/theprincessed">curious cat</a> @theprincessed - Come chat to me (seriously, I need more kpop friends lol). :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>